The present disclosure relates to an operating member with an actuating part, which further comprises an actuator acting on the actuating part for generating a haptic feedback. The actuator is configured to cause an excitation of movement substantially in one excitation direction and, for example, a purely translational movement of the actuating part. In the case of such operating members with actuating and detection directions that are differently orientated with regard to the excitation direction and with different actuating surfaces that may be the result thereof, there is the problem that the haptic feedback to be transmitted to the hand or finger of the operator either does not vary, or varies to an undesirably great extent, with the respective detection direction, depending on the mechanical design of the mounting of the actuating part on the base and/or due to the shape of the actuating part, but also due to the effect of the actuation on the actuator.